criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In a Cold Sweat
In a Cold Sweat is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in White Mountains and it's 14th case of the game, also second one to take place in White Mountains. Plot Bruno, player and Kate went for a walk around White Mountains because Kate wanted to show them where she spent first 20 years of her life. They walked by ski jumping competition, so they went there. After the event has finished, as they were walking to the exit, they spotted something on the ski trail. It was a body of famous writer Allison Logan with a dart in her neck. Team suspected 5 people, ski jumper Anjulie Cruz, who was angry at the victim for tricking her into donating money for orphanage, only to be exposed as a scam, victim's therapist and friend Stevie Benedict who had an argument with Allison after she didn't accepted his love confession, Kate's sister Gladys, who said that Allison was her best friend, before leaving her for new, rich friends only so they can promote her book, victim's assistant Carmen Williams, who said that Allison treated her like a slave, and homeless Christmas singer Miles Emerson, who said that he was Allison's teacher in high school and he lost his job because of Allison's rumors. Mid-investigation, Anjulie Cruz and many other ski jumpers protested, wanting the even to continue. Later, Carmen lit multiple copies of Allison's book on fire. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Stevie for murder. Upon admitting to murder, Stevie said that Allison was his best friend in high school and he shared all of his secrets to her, including family abuse he had to go through. After a long period, they've finally met again in White Mountains, where Allison revealed that she wrote a book based on all of secrets Stevie told her, including dark ones. Stevie begged her to keep quiet about it, but Allison simply said that she will change main character's name. Day before publishing it, Stevie found out that she re-named her character to Steven Benedict. Angered at Allison for exposing his private life for fame, he followed her to the ski trail and stabbed her in the neck with a dart. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced him to 15 years in prison. Post-trial, Anthony Blackpaw went to station to inform the team about Lucius claiming that he overheard some people at the zoo talking about it. Lucius is a creature created by Order of Specters. Then, one of these people said that he needs to go on ski jumping competition. Team went there and found a purple mousepad with a secret code, which per Ben Hathaway is a password to Hanis Mura's account, where he, before his death, wrote that cloning experiments are failure and that Lucius is a much bigger problem for Venusville Justice Fighters. Meanwhile, V.A.S.A head Madison Black wanted to ask the player for control of OoS hospital building, since she is planning to turn it into V.A.S.A lobby for scientific uses. After finding Madison's documents she left in the caffee, mayor Mandy Pregodich gave Madison and her organization permission to take the building under her wing. Madison thanked the player. After all these events, team found out that Lucius is in fact a monster created by OoS probably to kill everyone in VJF. Chief Vanya Bhakta then told them that they need to catch the monster before it makes some damage. Right when she said that, beat cop Amy Davis informed them that she found a body at the mine... Summary Victim: * Allison Logan (found killed on ski trail with a dart in her neck.) Murder Weapon: * Dart Killer: * Stevie Benedict Suspects ACruzVC14.png|Anjulie Cruz SBenedictVC14.png|Stevie Benedict GBennettVC14.png|Gladys Bennett CWilliamsVC14.png|Carmen Williams MEmersonVC14.png|Miles Emerson Quasi-suspects ABlackpawVC14.png|Anthony Blackpaw MBlackVC14.png|Madison Black Crime Scenes Ski Trail - Ski Ramp Victim's studio - Sofa Cafee - Table for 2 Killer's Profile * The killer wears hiking boots. * The killer watched The Hangman Murders. * The killer goes kayaking. * The killer has a beard. * The killer has brown eyes.